


In Which Finn, Poe, and Rey are Reunited (and Ridiculous)

by Azdaema



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good hair genes, Mentions of Rape, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Reunions, Reylo Baby, Teasing, but that rape never actually occurred, honorary uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Rey sees Finn and Poe for the first time in over a year. They meet her baby, and discuss names, spelling, and just when exactly did Finn and Poe get together?





	In Which Finn, Poe, and Rey are Reunited (and Ridiculous)

It has been a year and a half since Finn last saw her, but his first thought as Rey steps off the ship is that she looks exactly the same. Still dressed in long strips of cloth, her hair still pulled up into its loopy buns.

Beside him, Poe takes a sharp breath in.

"What?" Finn asks.

"The baby," he says, as if this were obvious.

"What baby?"

"The baby she's got in the wrap." Poe points to Rey as she approaches. Now that he's looking more closely, Finn can tell the strips of fabric she wears are wrapped differently now, strapping something to her chest.

"Haven't you ever seen someone carrying a baby in a wrap?" Poe asks. The words have just passed his lips when he realizes that for Finn, the answer is probably _no_. Poe internally winces, wishing he could take it back.

But Finn isn't paying attention. He bounces on his toes, excited as a puppy, then decides he can't wait even a few seconds more. "Rey!" he shouts, and then he's running the last of the distance to her.

"Finn!" she shouts back.

He catches her in a hug, suddenly restrained so as not to squish the baby.

"You!"

"You!" And for a moment they're both babbling excited jibberish, talking over each other, both completely unintelligible, until they stop, both laughing.

They both _simultaneously_ gesture for the other to speak first, and this sets them off into a second fit of laughter.

Finn is the first to speak after that. He gestures to the baby and says, "So you finally found your family."

This, it seems, is _exactly_ the right thing to say. Rey—who was already grinning like a maniac—now positively _beams_. She nods happily, and runs a fond hand over her baby's head. "Ty? This is your Uncle Finn."

Ty is half-asleep, and only gives a drowsy murmur and shifts slightly against Rey's chest.

Finn's eyes are as wide as moons, full of childlike awe. "I'm an uncle?" he asks in a half-whisper.

"Will you be? Please?"

Poe finally catches up with them. Finn whirls around and grabs him by the arms. "We're uncles!" he half-shouts, half-sings.

Poe, laughing, gives their friend a one-armed hug. "Hi Rey."

"Hi Poe," she grins back.

Finn suddenly freezes. He grabs Poe, pulls him up beside him, and announces—in a serious voice, or at least a facsimile of one—"Rey, this is my boyfriend Poe."

Rey's brow wrinkles in confusion, and she's still chuckling little as she says, "Yeah Finn. I know Poe."

Finn shakes his head, as if she's missing the point. "This is my _boyfriend_ Poe."

"Yeah," Rey repeats in growing confusion. "I _know_."

Now Finn is the one confused. "We didn't get together until after you left last year."

"Really? Weren't you together then? I couldn've sworn..."

"No."

Behind him, Poe looks Rey in the eye and mouthes, _Yes_.

Rey bursts out laughing all over again. Finn whips his head around to look at Poe, who holds his hands up defensively, eyes wide and innocent. "I didn't say anything."

"No! It was _definitely_ after Rey left! I remember because I really wanted to tell her and I couldn't!"

Poe smirks. "Back then it was cute that you didn't think I was already your boyfriend. It's still cute now."

"You _weren't_! You drove me crazy with that half-friendly half-flirting thing you—"

But Poe and Rey are laughing their heads off, and Finn suddenly realizes that this is a lost cause.

"If you say so, Finn," Rey chokes out between giggles.

Finn makes a noise of protest, but when Poe leans over and kisses him lightly, he lets the argument go.

Still giggling, Rey runs a hand over her baby's head again. " _Anyways_ —Uncle Poe, this is Ty."

"How old is he?"

"She," Rey corrects, "is almost two standard months old."

"That's a lot of hair for two months," Poe muses absently.

"Yeah..." Rey's voice takes on a strange pitch. "I think that comes from Leia."

Silence hangs heavy in the air following that.

Rey sighs. " _Yes_ , it's what you think."

Poe's face freezes, then cracks. It's as if all the joviality that was there seconds before has been sucked out the airlock. Poe's voice, when he speaks, is a rough whisper. "He raped you?"

Rey looks up, startled. "No! He... _no_. When I said ‘what you were thinking...’ I thought you... Ok, I shouldn't have assumed what you thought. How should I know? I _don't_ read your minds with the Force, I wouldn't!" She's rambling now, she knows.

Finn and Poe exchange a glance.

"He tried to kill both of us," Finn says.

"He tortured both of _us_ ," Poe says, nodding in agreement.

"He tried to kill _you_ , Finn, and he tortured _you_ , Poe. Not so much me. And... this is _war_ , guys. If your point is ‘war is horrible,’ then yes, I agree. But if your point is ‘Kylo isn't a pacifist,’ the I don't know what you want me to say. You're right, he's _not_ a pacifist—and neither are you, and neither am I."

The boys say nothing.

"Finn, are you really telling me that there's _no one_ in the First Order you ever cared about?"

Finn, pained, looks away.

This pause is _deeply_ awkward.

"...is her name Ty like a TIE fighter?" Poe asks.

Rey gives him a look of profound gratitude. It's like the airlock has been sealed, and they can all breath again. They will have to discuss this more later—she knows they will. But for now, she is more than happy to change the subject. "No. It's Ty like Tython."

"Tython?"

Rey nods. "It's a planet. Some legends say that the first Jedi lived there. Actually, this was before they were really Jedi in the Old Republic sense. This was the _Je'daii_ Order. They believed in balance between the light and dark. And there _was_ balance back then, before it got all fucked up." She smooths the baby's hair again. "Tython—literally, common ground. And I liked the nickname Ty. Names seem to keep getting shorter, and it fits that trend."

Finn frowns. "What trend?"

"I was thinking a lot about names while I was pregnant, and I realized that every generation for a while now has had progressively shorter names. At least in _their_ family, anyways, and to some extent the wider galaxy too. Think about it—the General's generation: Luke, Leia. Four letters. Then our generation: Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn. Three letters. So she needed a two-letter name. Ty works."

Poe shakes his head. "Finn isn't three letters. It's four."

"What?" Rey and Finn ask simultaneously.

"Finn. F-I-N-N. Four letters."

"Why are there two N's?" Finn asks.

Poe looks baffled. "I don't know. That's just how you spell it. Finn."

"That's ridiculous," Rey declares.

"No, it's just... that's how..." Poe flounders.

"I thought ‘Finn’ came from your Stormtrooper number."

"Yeah, it did. FN-2187."

"There's only one N in that."

Finn nods in agreement. "There is."

They both turn to Poe, smirking.

"It—no! Oh! Here! I know! Finn has two N's because a ship needs two fins, one on either side! Or else it'll fly in circles." He crosses his arms, looking smug.

They both stare at Poe.

"That kind of makes sense," Finn admits after a moment.

"What?" Rey protests. "No, it doesn't! Your name isn't about ship design."

"Yes it is," Poe says staunchly.

"What?"

"I named him, and I say it's about ship design."

"What even...?"

"And Ty too. It's Ty like TIE fighter. Ships names for everyone!"

"My ship-design name has served me well," Finn tells Rey sagely. "You should think about it."

Rey sputters in protest for a second more.

Then all three of them burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tython is part of the _Star Wars_ Expanded Universe. I never read the EU, and my knowledge of Tython comes exclusively from Wookieepedia. If I got anything wrong or misrepresented anything, I blame it on Rey and Kylo’s knowledge of Tython and the Je'daii Order being as poor as mine. For the intents and purposes of _this_ story, Tython is an ancient story and it's hard to get the exact details or tell how true it is when a story is that old.


End file.
